Heartbroken but Happy
by BlackLotus06
Summary: Rein's heartbroken that Shade is going to marry Fine. But when she runs away, her life turns complicated. But why? Not good at summaries... and by the way, this is a multi-crossover fic, but I decided putting it in FBFH instead. Rated T for foul words


**Hey people... it's my first fanfic so kindly point out if I had wrong grammars or something. Rated T for foul words**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigiboshi no FutagoHime and the other animes.**

**PS: It's a multi-crossover fic, but I just decided to put it in FBFH. It's also a bit OOC and is AU.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_  
**

Rein stared outside her window, deeply thinking. She was awake, even if it was midnight.

It was creepy, honestly. After all, if you see a pale girl staring outside the window at midnight without emotion would be far more scary. The wind blew few strands of her hair as she sighed.

She wanted someone to cuddle for a short while, so she called the most available person, or more like a fairytale-ish flying rat, she knows right now. "Poomo..?" She called, but there was no reply. _Oh yeah... he must be sleeping already._

Rein went out of her room and all lights were off. She would look like Sadako if she only had longer hair since she only wore a short white dress and she showed no emotion at all.

She tip-toed since she didn't want to wake up anyone. For some reason, Bright, Altezza and Shade lived with them, probably since her father and mother had passed away, and they couldn't take care of themselves easily.

She looked at the yellow door, which leads to Bright's room and is mysteriously called "budder" by Bright. Possibly because he was a huge fan of minecraft or something.

Rein smiled at how Bright calls his own door. But then her eyes trailed off when she looked at the room besides Bright's. Where Fine and Shade were staying...

Tears started forming in the maiden's eyes but quickly sniffed and wiped them away. She wanted to rip her heart apart due to being brokenhearted. She wanted to run away and cry. She wanted her existence to be gone; as if never existing at all because of too much pain. _Too much..._

Rein was there when Shade admitted that he actually secretly loved Fine. She was actually the first to know about that.

She had cried the nights after he had said this. Weeks after, she had found out that some things were worse.

Rein was spying on him when he confessed his love to Fine...

When Fine accepted his love... (it was actually instant)

When they first had dinner…

_Where _they first had dinner…

When they had their first kiss with each other…

When they had a picnic with a view of a romantic sunset…

When they had their first anniversary…

When Shade nearly died protecting Fine from an approaching truck… (Rein had a tiny bit of hope for the truck to hit her sister)

And vice-versa...

That was when he proposed.

That was the final straw. She never wanted to see all of that. But she has to. She has to put on a brave face. She had to move on.

She can't.

Every time she sees them together, it feels like they were ripping her apart, piece by piece. She wanted to be happy for them, but she can't, even if she wants to. It actually became worse the time Fine and Shade slept together on the same bed. Sharing only _one _blanket. It hurt so bad, since she had to endure it mostly everyday. But she always put on a brave smiling face at morning and cries at night.

Just like now.

She didn't tell anyone else about. Since she feared that once she tells someone about everything, that someone spreads her secrets and it suddenly becomes a rumor and Rein didn't want that. Rein didn't even tell Sophie, the 100% evil matchmaker, even though she might have some ideas about it, but no.

_Why did I even fall for that moron Shade?_

Rein fell to the ground sobbing, covering her faces in shame. She ran out of her house, slowly closing the door as she ran to the forest. She hated people seeing her be weak, just like now, especially Fine and Shade.

It was a mistake to be a martyr for love, but it is what Rein _is_ now, and nothing could change that.

A voice inside her mind spoke.

_**But how about when Shade suddenly falls in love for you?**_

_No way Shade'll fall in love with me. He already have my sister, Fine, now!_

**_Oh~? And how on earth could you be so sure of that?_**

_He effing proposed to my g****** sister already so shut the f*** up!_

**_And when is the wedding?_**

_Next month... Now could you just f****** shut up, you little piece of s***?_

**_Aw, how aggressive of you, but because of that, Shade will never become yours. NEVER!_**

_Yes, yes I know... I know that._

**_You'll be hurt._**

_I f****** know._

_**And what will you do now? Cry for him forever?**_

_Isn't there another way?_

_**Fight for him.**_

_No, I can't._

_**Why?**_

_I don't want to hurt my sister. I don't wanna hurt him the same time too!  
_

_**And you can be the maid of honor for the wedding? No honor at all, even dignity!**_

She sobbed harder after realizing this. How can she be so stupid?

_**So what will you do now? What will you do to have the one that you love but not hurting others?**_

_I don't want to hurt anyone._

_**But you don't want to be hurt either. Not anymore.**_

How will she do this?

_**What will you do now?**_

An idea popped inside her mind. She knew it was risky, but if it is not the right thing, it is the best thing to do now.

Rein smiled painfully to herself.

She had reached a decision. She came back to her room and started working.

It was the break of dawn. But Bright was already awake. Too unusual for him to wake up that early. This morning he had a bad feeling. _As if something is missing…_

He didn't mind it though.

That day he was full of energy, as always. So his first targets were…

"Hey lovebirds!..." He pounded on the door of the room of Fine and Shade. "Still sleepy?"

"Onii-sama," Altezza growled at her brother, since she can hear his idiotic voice from upstairs as she was cooking breakfast, which was strangely unusual for her because she didn't know how to cook. She sighed to herself. _Too bad Rein's still sleeping. She could've cooked human food for us._

This morning, Altezza woke up suprisingly early. It was _too _early to be exact, since she usually wakes up a 9 or 10 at most. And started cooking food since she was hungry and Rein wasn't cooking yet.

The couple was finally awake, with smiles eternally sculptured onto their faces.

"*sigh* What a morning it is..." Shade yawned as he pulled Fine closer to him.

Fine smiled. "Yes, Shade-kun, mornings are times of new begginings."

They smiled at each other then laughed heartily.

The couple went to the dining room to see Bright already eating his bacon while Poomo ate some cookies Rein baked overnight.

Altezza sighed in relief, "So you guys were finally awake from that session last night? You guys were awfully loud for your info." She glared at the two.

The lovebirds blushed 50 shades of red while Bright was just confused. "What? What session? What were you guys doing anyway? Last night was really loud actually, and I couldn't sleep until about 10 pm, or wait. Was that 11? I forgot."

"A-Ah, about that... w-we were just watching Ju-On a-and after that we w-watched Mirror. Isn't that right, S-Shade-kun?" Fine said as she waved her hands in front of her face.

Shade blushed harder, "Y-Yeah, that was it..."

Altezza rolled her eyes, "Suuuure..."

Poomo just kept eating the cookies until he noticed someone missing. "Ne, where is Rein?"

"Now that you mentioned her..."

"I'll wake her up," Shade volunteered although Fine didn't react one bit.

"Rein's not here," he muttered. _Where could she be?_

"Rein's not here," he repeated to his bestfriends.

"WHAT?" they chorused. "Where is she?"

"Don't know," Shade shrugged. "Maybe she went for a stroll…"

Bright scoffed, "Nonsense. Rein would never go out for a stroll this early without cooking us breakfast."

"What's nonsense?" Shade glared.

"I think it's you."

Shade and Bright continued bickering with each other, while Fine and Altezza laughed at them. "Typical early morning session, those two," Fine commented. Then they laughed some more.

But despite of her oddly cheerful behavior, Altezza was bothered. _Where could she be?_

Just then, she had the initiative to enter Rein's room herself. There she saw her beddings. All of it was still there. But she saw one thing.

_Rein's clothes were gone. They could nowhere be seen._

As if it was not enough, she saw a piece of paper pinned by her pillows. There was a written message on it.

Meanwhile...

"Noble f*****!"

"Idiotic a******!"

"Moon dancer!"

"Jewelry-obssesed jerk!"

"You are so right about that, heartbreaker playb-!"

Fine smiled as she laughed. _I wonder when they'll stop. Well, they are best frienemies forever._

"Onii-sama, Shey-chan. STOP IT!"

They stopped and trembled as they turned around seeing Altezza. As much as Shade hated that nickname, he far hated an angry Altezza more.

Altezza trembled with tears brimming in her eyes. "Can't you a******* see? Rein's f****** gone!" She was nearly screaming.

"B-But isn't that so obvious...? I mean, R-Rein's not here-..." Bright trembled as he saw the dark aura surrounding his little sister.

She grabbed the nearest thing next to her (which was a mug) and threw in directly at her brother but Bright managed to dodge it. "READ THIS YOU GOD*MN A******S!"

Fine grabbed the piece of paper Altezza was holding. It was slightly wet but she managed to read it out loud, even though her voice was caught on her throat.

_"Dear Fine, Shade, Bright and Altezza-chan,_

_I shall disappear forever and I don't want you guys to find me. Please. I__ don't want to hurt any of you just because of my selfish actions. I know it will hurt me the most but I had to disappear, so that everyone could be happy. Even without me. Maybe now's the time to do this._

___I'm going to run away, forever. I will disappear, to never go back._

_P.S. one last request. Please forget that I ever existed. I don't want to bother any of you anymore."_

It was deep silence after hearing what Fine said. Then Poomo, who was the first to to recover from shock, broke the silence.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Well, that is the first chapter... I hope it's good. The animes included in this fanfic are _probably _Hentai Ouji, Mondaiji-tachi, SnS and more.**


End file.
